Gathmarig
The Gathmarig were an Easterling people around the Bay of Mistrand the Gathmarig at 1650 TA The Gathmarig (Ga. "People of the Bay") are as diverse acollection of people as are to be found on the Inland Sea. A proud and industrious city, Mistrand (Ga. "Merged waters") is an amalgam of various cultures and traditions synthesized to form a unique entity that has come to dominate politics across the Sea. Perched as it is upon the bottleneck of goods flowing through Rhûn, Mistrand subjects many distant lands to its policies on trade, and influences the merchants of many realms through its ability to destroy their profits by ostracizing them from its markets. Though their landholdings are small in area, the Gathmarig of Mistrand have achieved a dominant role on the Inland Sea as arbitrators,spiritual leaders, and champions of the eastern perspective. Society and Culture The many contributing cultures of Mistrand include Donath fishers and farmers, Urgath and Brygath nomads, displaced Variag peasants and frontiersmen, and even a few castaways from Folyavuld. Individual occupations within the city vary greatly from family to family, but most are involved in some urban facet of their traditional, rural lifestyles. Merchants of Brygath descent deal in the goods of their rural cousins.Donath commoners are sailors and fishermen. Wealthy Donath are shippers, naval captains, and expert boat-wrights.Before the Variag occupation of the city, the Gathmarig viewed their diversity as the single factor which allowed them to influence so many facets of life on the Inland Sea.Rather than relying on any common bloodline, religion, or set of cultural traits to unite them, the people interacted withand depended upon one another in a spirit very similar to the Folyavuldok. In fact, before the closing of the city by the followers of Kerkassk, Mistrand was one of the most cosmopolitan cities in Rhûn.This changed drastically in T.A. 1280, when Nômid Akhev led his Variag horde into the city. The Variag occupation was crafted by the servants of Sauron to allow the very anti-western religion of Kerkassk to penetrate the city. Before the occupation, the citizens of Mistrand had staunchly opposed the religion of Kerkassk as being destructive to the position of influence thay had cultivated. Under the boot of Variag imperialism, however, the once cosmopolitan city was transformed into a fortress of eastern conservativism. The new religious authority in Mistrand placed stiff controls on the amount of goods passing through the city and on to western markets.Daily life in and around the city comprises most of the elements of life found among the surrounding cultures.Farming, herding, and fishing have always been prominent activities, and those among the Gathmarig who earn their living in such pursuits are frequently found in the citymarkets, exchanging the products of their labor for fine wares of the local artisans, or goods brought to market by merchants. This is still the case under the present regime,though passage in and out is more restricted than it used to be.Local craftsmen and merchants are organized into guilds that meet frequently with the Osvoda of the city to legislate the rules that govern trade. The traditional tribal heads who onceruled the city together, now function as stewards of the various districts of the city safeguarding the interests of their particular group in the decisions of the ruling body of priests. Religion The religious roots of the People of the Bay are as varied as the perople who hold them. Perhaps one of the most interesting facets of old Mistrand was that her citizens reinforced their unity by universally celebrating the traditional celebrations and festivals of the city's various ethnic groups. Holidays devoted to the animistic beliefs of the Donath, the Ulgath days of hero worship, and celebrations unique to the Gathmarig were all observed.Many of these traditions lost some of their original meaning in the adaptation, but also took on new significance as the altered customs reinforced the commitment each people had made to the success of the whole community.With the establishment of the religion of Kerkassk as the dominant religion of the city, all these traditions were officially abandoned, though many of the more resistive segments of society continue to observe the old festivals privately. Still, what freedoms the people of Mistrand have lost in their adoption of the cult of Kerkassk have been exchanged for the strength of purpose that comes with amonolithic authority. The worship of Kerkassk is prevalent throughout the surrounding countryside, and Mistrand's position as the center of the new religion has given the city an unprecedented amount of control over the Easterling tribes. There are many official sects within Kerkassk'sorganization, including several orders of priestesses, spies,and assassins. Most notable among these is the Kharg Huka,an elite order of travelling warriors who fight religious wars in foreign lands (most notably Angmar, though in later yearsthey have also traveled extensively with the armies of Khand). The assassins, known as the Ramanin (Ga "Fists of Dark Sorcery") are another of the most influential sects. Warcraft The Gathmarig have always had to employ and train a large number of troops to ensure the safety of their lands among somany raiding Easterling tribes. They learned quickly,however, that more could be accomplished with soothing words and favorable trade dealings than could be won by the sword. The leaders of old Mistrand always preferred to engage their neighbors rather than shutting their doors to them, which only led to curiosity and resentment, both equally dangerous qualities in an Easterling warlord.Relations remained cordial between Mistrand and her neighbors until T.A. 1248, when Minalcar and Vidugavia's offensive into Gathod began the great backlash of hatred for the west among the Easterlings.Now, professional soldiers are hired yearly by the osvoda to man the walls and citadel of the city, and to patrol the streets to maintain peace among the populace. Numerous thieves,smugglers, and even spies from Dorwinion are all good reasons for vigilance on the streets of Mistrand. The Ri-anov (Ga. " town soldiers") wear uniforms of black clothing covered with lamellar or scale armor, with brilliant cloaks of purple, green, red, and orange denoting unit and rank.Weapons are a matter of personal preference, but most employ some type of pole-arm and a sword. Another special unit, the Khulpova (Ga. "rangers"), is a company of cavalry drawn up from nomadic Ulgath warriors who patrol the lands around Mistrand. Like their street-bound compatriots, these warriors wear colored capes denoting rank, but also utilize more traditional Ulgath designs of clothing and forms of armor. Many of their cloaks are adorned with intricate designs denoting their lineage and social status within their clan.Though the Gathmarig have rarely been attacked in their homelands, they are very confident warriors. Indeed, the haughty demeanor of those who believe they fight aholy cause. It is an attitude that leads them to great examples of self-sacrifice, which in itself is often enough to unnerve anopponent. Since they have so much confidence in their virtue as holy warriors, they often jeer and taunt their enemies as infidels and barbarians, which can sometimes lead their opponents to become rash. Appearance While Gathmarig blood contains elements from Urgath ,Donath, and Variag ancestors, this does not begin to describe the variation of people of Mistrand. An odd assortment of other races also make their homes in Mistrand, including Folyavuldok, Asdriags, Odhriags, and even Northmen from Burh Armenrik. The occasional trader from as far away as the Harad might also be encountered in Mistrand, creating avery interesting and varied collection of features and traits onthe streets and in the markets. The bulk of the Gathmarig are either of Daen or Ulgathic ancestry, so the majority have dark hair and eyes. Men and women tend to stand a bit taller than their Easterling counterparts, and be of slightly stockier build. Women, for the most part, prefer to keep their hair short above the base of their neck, and men usually tend to wear their hair long and intricately braided, with large mustaches and the occasional goatee.Dress among the Gathmarig is varied as well, with a vast array of styles and fabrics, both domestic and imported.Vibrant and bold colors are popular, especially crimson,yellow, bright blues and greens. Because the Gathmarig put such stock in one's clothing, most have at least one fine set of garments that are worn on every practical occasion. Earrings,nose-rings, bracelets and necklaces of very fine workmanship complement the variety of ornately embroidered cuffs and collars worn by all.Cloaks and wide brimmed hats are extremely popular, which help the Gathmarig stand out no matter where they go. Infact, most of their caravans and ships sport huge banners or sails that are ornately decorated and often very rich in color.Though the Gathmarig have few physical traits that unite them, their manner and choice of apparel make them readily identifiable as citizens of Mistrand. later times The Kings of Mistrand formed the Igath people, mostly of the Gathmarig and Brygath tribes.They became the leading force of the Wainrider-coalition. References *Fan Modules: the Inland Sea, by Mike Campbell, Luke Potter and Justin Morgan-Davies. Category:Rhûn Category:Easterlings